When darkness falls
by deathfallangel
Summary: Summery: Something is wrong Robin disappeared during a mission will Batman be able to find him will he stay sane if he doesn't this my first fic ever so please try not to be too harsh this is rated T for language violence blood and a pissed Daddy bats


Disclaimer: ok I don't own anything im reposting this here because I forgot my password so this is my new one so you know what to do r&r

Summery: Something is wrong Robin disappeared during a mission will Batman be able to find him will he stay sane if he doesn't this my first fic ever so please try not to be too harsh this is rated T for language violence blood and a pissed Daddy bats

Chapter 1:in the dark

It was cold and raining. Batman jumped from rooftop to roof top. He had to find him. Robin had gone missing three days ago on a mission with young justice. His bird was in danger or worse. He should have never let young justice go on that mission. It was his fault his bird was missing. He had found Robin's tracker at the crime scene and some bloody scraps of his uniform. Suddenly his communicator went off. Batman opened it was Superman. "What Superman did you find something" Batman growled. "actually it's a video from a unknown person for you" Superman said calmly. "Im on my way call the others including young justice" Batman ordered then signed off.

(Break xBreak xBreak xBreak xBreak xBreak xBreak xBreak xBreak xBreak xBreak xBreak xBreak x)

Everyone was there now everyone was nervous. Especially Batman though he didn't show it much. Flash put it in and sat down. The video started static filled the screen. A distorted voice started to talk. "Well Batman and Im assuming friends if you have a weak stomach you may not wish to watch" a dark face came on the screen. "Well I think you want to see your bird huh?" it laughed. Everyone's faces turned to anger, worry or disgust and a mixture of the three. The picture turned to Robin. Robin hung in chains he was bleeding heavily. "WAKE UP MY BIRD" the voice screamed. Robin lifted his head a looked at the dark figure. "GOOD MORNING BABY BIRD" the figure said. Robin said nothing. The figure then slapped Robin. "YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU BOY" the figure screamed. Robin still said nothing but spat in the figure's face. "Well looks like you need another spanking huh bird?" the figure said. The figure striped Robin but left his pants and mask on.

Batman clutched his hands into fists. The figure grabed a metal base ball bat. The figure then started to beat Robin. Hit to the sides and stomach. There was a long cuts on Robin's sides. Robin refused to cry or scream. Pain was written on his face. Blood started to drip out of Robin's mouth. Robin then smiled. "you really need to work on your arm" The dark figure laughed and threw the blood covered bat. "Looks like I need to teach you some manners kid" the figure then grabbed a long blade. The figure then slowly dug the knife into the right side of Robin's chest. Blood poured out of Robin's chest. The figure carved a large R on Robin's chest. "any last words bird boy" the figure asked. "yeah you need a breath mint" Robin laughed. The figure then punched Robin in the jaw. The figure then grabbed a gun. The figure then shot Robin's right arm. "well that's enough for now" the screen then went black. And they heard a dark laugh.

(BreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakx)

Batman sat at the computer going over the tape. Who was the person that took his bird? Was Robin even alive anymore? No he had to be alive. He wish he told Robin he loves him the day he went missing. "Batman" Flash walked in slowly. "WHAT" Batman glared at him. "Kid flash wanted to talk to you…" he said as Kid flash walked in with a good sized box. The box was metal and black. "Robin wanted me to give this to you if something happened to him…." KF handed Batman the box. Kid flash was on the brink of tears .Batman looked at the box. "thank you Kid flash" Kid Flash then left with his uncle. Batman placed the box down. He wouldn't open it. He couldn't give up on his boy.

(BreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreakxBreak)

Well that's all for now R&R please if anyone has ideas for ideas for what's in the box let me know


End file.
